


[podfic] And These Moments Were Our Destinies

by crinklysolution, read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 45mins, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'And These Moments Were Our Destinies' by finangler read aloud.</p><p>Five ways Sherlock and John might have met (but didn't). And one way they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] And These Moments Were Our Destinies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And These Moments Were Our Destinies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196932) by [finangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finangler/pseuds/finangler). 



> Masterfully edited by crinklysolution!

  


**Length:** 45mins  
 **Sample:**  


**Download full** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tbku14q4f5yc2f5/And%20These%20Moments%20are%20Our%20Destinies.mp3) (50MB) || [Audiobook ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9v74bjcyukpc5ls/And%20These%20Moments%20are%20Our%20Destinies%201.m4b)(35MB)

 

There is a short gag reel after the story, but for fun here is the extended version:

**Author's Note:**

>  **lunchee:** Read with the fabulous crinklysolution, who is three kinds of amazing and a kickass reader besides :) Done at chez crinkly on my US/CAN trip on a lazy Saturday, and by far the longest collab of the entire trip (45 minutes! We probably recorded for like 1.5-2 hours), which consisted of us, lots and lots of tea, lots of time tams, crinkly's trusty blue yeti, 2 apple products and a whole lot of laughter. The role of John is played marvellously by Crinkly, and Sherlock by me. I feel kind of bad about having such fond funteim memories of this recording, since the story is pretty srsbsns at times, but ah well.
> 
>  **crinkly:** lunchee and I had a great time recording this during the Seattle leg of her Canada-US summer tour. Recorded during a rainy July day, fueled by too many cups of tea. We decided to keep it more "in the moment" by not rerecording anything, so you may notice a slight decrease in audio quality... To compensate, we thought we'd share a little of the fun with the short gag reel that follows the story.


End file.
